powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Technology Manipulation
Manifested as a special form of electical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Also Called * Technology Manipulation * Technological Manipulation * Technokinesis * Technopathy Capability The ability to manipulate technology. Manifested as a special form of electrical/telekinetic manipulation, a special form of "morphing" which allows physical interaction with machines, or even a psychic ability that allows mental interface with computer data. Users can control the flow of intricate machinery and can allow them to assemble or disengage their programing at will. Can operate most technology just by touching or looking. A variation on Electric Manipulation, the user controls specific electrons and instructs them which items to engage or disengage. Some users may even be able to use the electric impulses to gently control smaller metal parts. Limitations *Can’t control purely mechanical objects which possess no electronic or ferrous components. *Usually require close proximity to object being manipulated. *Left powerless away from modern society. Personality Oftentimes, Technopaths are reclusive, and prefer isolation, as opposed to the raucous of the public sight. They need time to themselves to think, tinker, and experiment, and plenty of it. Typically, Technopaths have a hard time understanding the human psyche, due to its various examples that are anything but cut-and-dry circuit board layouts. For this reason, they find it very difficult to deal with most people, unless they are dealing with the like-minded techno-geeks. Techniques *'Activation/Deactivation: '''Users can turn machines on or off at will. Can be used to induce blackouts. *'Technopathic Perception: 'Users can read electronic signals, sort of like mind reading for machines. Can be used to "talk" to computers. *'Technological Manipulation: 'Users can control a machine's basic functions from a distance, such as turning a car around or changing the channel. Application *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *Boost a machine's capacity or speed. *If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control eletronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. *High-Levels can emit EMPs. Associations *May develop Electronic Communication. *May be accompanied by technological Matter Melding. *Use their technological powers to develop Weapon Manipulation. *May develop Cyber Mind. *Some may have Bionic Physiology *Stems from Electrical Manipulation and Magnetic Manipulation. Known Users *Iron Man/Anthony Edward Stark (''Marvel) *Brainiac(Superman) *Apocalypse (Marvel) *Forge (Marvel) *Jones (Marvel) *Fixit (Teen Titans animated series) *Neo Anderson (The Matrix) *Upgrade (Ben 10) *Cooper Daniels (Ben 10) *Ananda (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 series) *Micah Sanders (Heroes) *Gwen Grayson/Royal Pain (Sky High) *Tecna (Winx Club) *Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H) *Rex (Generator Rex) *Sari Sumdac (Transformers Animated) *Nicolai Technus (Danny Phantom) *Mitchell Hundred (Ex Machina) *The Drummer (Planetary) *Briareos Hecatonchires (Appleseed) *Sergei Molotov (Nexus Wars) *William Dennett (Mutant X) *Many characters in (Bioshock series) *Travis Bickle (Taxi Driver) *Ashley "Ash" Williams (The Evil Dead) Able to replace hand with a chainsaw and create a Deathcoaster using car parts. * Skylar Adams (Alphas) Gallery Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power